Short and Sweet
by muishiki
Summary: Ranma finds a solution to the fiance mess. One shot semi-spam fic. Complete. RA. Comments, reviews welcome.


Short and sweet

Ranma crashed to the ground and remained a twitching heap for a while. When he finally regained motor control, he slowly clambered out of the impact crater he had formed, and cursed Happosai for the millionth time. Two months after Jusendo and the failed wedding attempt, and still that little beast of a man made Ranma's life living hell. This incident was only one of many. Ranma had stopped him on a panty raid, and the little fart had pulled out the biggest Happodaikarin Ranma had ever seen. He tried to get away, but in the end the sheer size of the explosion had been impossible to escape, sending Ranma to the stratosphere only to land here.

Where was here, anyway?

Ranma looked around and saw a sign. "The Mushroom Forest? Where have I heard of that before?" Ranma once again carefully examined his surroundings. Walking over towards a cluster of trees, he knelt and carefully examined a patch of ground.

"I knew it!" He was already forming plans in his head as he carefully scooped up some dirt.

Some time later, Ranma sat facing Akane on the floor of her room. "So, what about it Akane? You want to do it? Just think of all the problems it will solve."

"I don't know Ranma. It seems like an awfully big risk. The other girls are going to be dangerously jealous. Plus, what about protection? I don't want to regret this."

"You won't. Just think about how much fun this could be, about how much we can do together."

"But..."

"But nothing. Come on, Akane."

"When the others find out, there will be hell to pay."

"Yeah, but once we do it, they won't be able to undo it."  
"Really?"

"Yeap. I promise." Ranma reached into the basket on the floor between them. He picked up a mushroom just over six centimeters long. "Remember when Ryoga and I ate these things? We turned into kids. If you and I eat them, then we'll turn into kids. We will still have all our knowledge and power, but a much younger body. I'll train you. By the time we get to be sixteen again, we'll be such strong martial artists that even Happosai will be scared."

Akane fingered the basket. "But how will this solve the engagements."

"Easy – nobody will marry a six year old. By the time I get old enough to marry, everyone else will probably already have moved on. And if they haven't, well then, you and I can get married."

Akane picked up a mushroom. "What's to stop the other from finding where you go these?"

"Go ahead. Nothing left of the place. I destroyed it before coming back. Scorched earth."

"And these?"

"Are the last two aging mushrooms."

"Okay. Let's do it." Akane stood and walked over to her closet, and pulled out a small hibachi and some coals. "But before we do eat these, Ranma, there is one thing I want from you."

"What?" Ranma could only stare as Akane began to undress.

* * *

Nabiki and Kasumi sat in the tea room sipping tea and recording the sounds of the ecstasy emanating from above them. Kasumi was blushed every time she heard a particularly loud moan or squeak in the bed springs. Nabiki simply smirked, and occasionally laughed during moments when the Ranma and Akane seemed to be particularly enjoying themselves.

"Did you peg Akane for a screamer, Kasumi?"

"Oh my..."

THE END?

* * *

Random idea I had one night while brainstorming for The Four Truths. I may decide to go back and redo this one in a little more detail; I like the premise and think it has lots of potential. The Truths are coming along - i am trying to figure out how to get to the end I envisioned, as I look back on my notes and see that some ideas aren't going to work or are too contrived.

Plus, I always wanted to write a Ranma/Akane double entendre scene....

Ranma voluntarily eats mushrooms, and convinces Akane to eat them as well. Begins to re-educate, so by the time he is back at his relative age, is much more powerful than his previous experience.

Solves fiancée problems (as no one can marry a six year old)


End file.
